


One Word For It

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal, Bath Sex, Breathplay, Other, Trans Character, not THAT kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: "So we'll uh, go underwater, then."
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	One Word For It

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly forget sometimes that Barnes isn't explicitly trans in canon. Used cock and prick for his and Cel's junk.

There was an element of absurdity to the utter care Cel was taking to check the temperature of the bathwater, given what they intended to do with it. Barnes watched them splash water on their face, brow furrowed in concentration, and felt a flustered little shiver of warmth towards them, still shiny and new.

They’d been drinking together when Barnes confessed this little fantasy, then felt an immediate thrill of embarrassment, of _too much too fast,_ but Cel had only smiled beatifically at him and said, “Oh, Commander, of course I can do that for you.” And now here they were, gesturing him over to the full bathtub and cupping his cheek in their wet palm. “Not too hot?” they asked.

Barnes dipped his hand over the side of the tub, swirling up little eddies with his fingertips. “No,” he said. “Just um. Just right.”

Cel’s thumb was very close to his mouth. Barnes licked his lips and tried not to blush too hard. “And you’re sure you don’t want a potion?” they asked. Their thumb stroked across Barnes’ face almost absently, except that their eyes followed the motion. “I do keep water breathing in good stock, they aren’t hard to make, so - ”

“No, it, um.” Barnes cleared his throat. “The uh. The not breathing is the...point.”

Cel could do this _thing_ with their eyes, where they would get all dark and smoky, and they were doing it now as they eyed him, head tilted downwards, gazing through their lashes. “Well,” they said, voice low and husky. Barnes was going to evaporate all the water in the tub with how hot his face was growing, he was sure of it. “And you’ll tap out if you need to?”

“Yeah,” Barnes said, voice pitching higher than he’d intended. He cleared his throat. “I will. And I...I trust you.”

The smokiness in Cel’s eyes melted into something softer, and they leaned in to nuzzle their nose against his before kissing him sweetly. “I’m so glad,” they said, then tangled a hand in his hair, shoved him up against the side of the bathtub, and forced his head underwater.

The water Cel had spent so much time fussing over was perfect as it closed over his head, deliciously warm but not hot enough to scald; Barnes squirmed theatrically as Cel worked him out of his clothes, a stream of bubbles issuing from his mouth as they pinched roughly at a nipple.

Cel yanked him upright before he was fully out of breath, watched him carefully as he sucked in three shallow gasps of air; when he pulled in a fourth and held it, they grinned and pushed him back under.

They were talking; Barnes couldn’t make out what, but they tended to be chatty in bed, and he suspected it was more for their benefit than his. Their hand came down hard on his ass and Barnes let out a short exhale in shock. He squeezed his thighs together and heard Cel’s voice, distant and muffled, before they worked a leg between his, forcing him open. Barnes could feel their thigh grow slick and hot as he ground against it. His head was starting to pulse with lack of air, and his cock pulsed in a sympathetic echo of it. He let out a weak stream of bubbles, his hips moving in a greedy circle against Cel’s leg.

They pulled him out and Barnes sputtered, rubbing himself mindlessly against them. He took a deep breath quicker this time, and groaned in frustration when they didn’t immediately shove him back. Cel chuckled in his ear. “Get some air in you, honey,” they purred.

“Get something _else_ in me,” Barnes said, and Cel’s laughter shifted from sensual and low to delighted giggling.

“Yeah, yeah,” they said, and bent him back over the tub.

Cel’s fingers dipped lightly into Barnes’ ass, tugging at the ring of muscle, before retreating to rub gentle circles over it. They were slicked with something that tingled everywhere they touched, something hot-cold and delightful, and Barnes pushed impatiently back onto them. Above him there was the muted sound of laughter, and then a finger sank slowly into him, stretching him. The brush of Cel’s knuckles against his ass went straight to Barnes’ cock, a perfect throb of wanting, and he felt himself grow even wetter against their leg.

Then they began to thrust, and Barnes forgot to hold his breath, letting out a silent moan, a rush of bubbles giving him away.

Cel was quicker when they let him up this time, their finger working inside him, their leg pressing rhythmically up against him. Barnes groaned; they pressed a kiss behind his ear before pressing him down again.

Blood throbbed dully in Barnes’ temples; he opened his eyes under the water and saw vague strobes of red in the corners of his vision. Cel pulled their finger out of him and Barnes bit back a whine, trying not to waste his air.

Cel’s cock, as it eased into him, felt thick and heavy, a hot pressure sinking into Barnes and stretching him open. They dragged him upright and used his own body weight to fuck the last few inches into him, making him sit down on them, one hand coming down from his hair to tease a nipple, the other dipping between his legs to thumb over the slick head of his prick. “Cel,” Barnes managed, too dizzy with want to care how slurred he sounded. “Cel, please - ”

They draped over his back, easing him back underwater, their entire body pinning him now as they fucked into him. Barnes splayed his legs open, head pounding, thoughts scrambled; he arched his hips back and heard them say something that sounded almost like his name. They held his hips in one hand, long, elegant fingers digging in hard to the soft flesh there. Barnes groped blindly for his cock, aching and wet; Cel batted his hand away and slid two fingers alongside him in a V, and Barnes humped desperately against them.

His lungs screamed at him for air but gods above he was so close, _so fucking close,_ he just needed - he needed -

Cel pinched hard at his prick and Barnes saw stars, either from the orgasm or the lack of oxygen.

Cel wrenched him upright and Barnes coughed and moaned, his legs collapsing in a useless sprawl, too shaky to hold his weight. It was all right; Cel had him. Cel ground selfishly up into him, their hand cupping between his legs, their cock splitting him open, and Barnes clung to their wrist, breathing deeply, pulses of pleasure still thrumming through him.

“Good,” Cel was gasping. “Gods, you feel so good, so good for me, so perfect, so - so - ”

Their arms tightened around them and Barnes felt them pulse inside him, cock twitching, and he sighed, nuzzling back into the crook of their neck.

For a moment they sat in relative silence, both of them breathing hard, Cel’s prick slowly going soft inside Barnes. He could feel them dripping out of him. Barnes nodded in the direction of the tub. “Good thing there’s a bath already,” he said breathlessly, and Cel giggled.


End file.
